As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software resources that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system can include a tiered data storage system. A tiered data storage system typically places often used data into relatively fast but expensive storage media, and places less often used data into slower, less expensive storage media. Tiered data storage systems can be a cost effective way of storing data in an information handling system. A tiered data storage system can include a combination of non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM) such as FLASH or other non-volatile storage, disk storage, tape back-up storage, or other data storage media.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.